


Third Time's the Charm

by just_a_state_of_mind



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Generic coffee shop au, I'm Sorry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 03:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1454446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_a_state_of_mind/pseuds/just_a_state_of_mind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coffee shops yiss. Leonard is grumpy and Jim is annoying. Basically what it says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Leonard

Leonard McCoy hates coffee shops. They're small and cramped and too hot and the people aren't much fun either. Each day sees an eclectic mix of snappy businessmen, tired college students, worn out parents with their screaming children and of course the goddamn hipsters whose only concerns seem to be documenting every single damn cup of coffee through twelve different filters.

It was really just Leonard's luck that he ended up having to work in one. He'd needed the money badly and even though the pay was abysmal, at least the hours were flexible and he didn't have to get three different buses to get to work like some people he knew. In fact, the shop was only a five minute walk from campus and it was this convenience that had Leonard staying there, even if it did mean having to be nice to people.

His coworkers were pretty great too. Nyota was sharp and intelligent and was studying eastern languages. She had a vicious tongue when it suited her and Leonard had once seen her reduce a rather jockish looking student into a blubbering mess after he had made quite an unsavory comment about her. It had been a beautiful thing to watch. She was also dating their boss but no-one really brought that up. 

Pavel was short and adorable with big eyes and curly hair and an accent that had a good proportion of the student body cooing over him. He was also a mathematical genius and was studying advanced physics. He had once tried to explain some of the more basic points of his course to Leonard one time on a slow shift, but Len was completely lost after about five minutes and had gone back to making coffee with a shake of his head and a mutter of 'I'm going to be a doctor, not a goddamn astronaut.'

Sulu worked various shifts here and there but wasn't really around enough for Leonard to get to know him that well. The shifts they had shared together had proven him to be quiet but with a wicked sense of humour underneath and Leonard often found himself cracking up at some comment or other that Hikaru would slide into conversation. He was also studying advanced physics and would occasionally bring thick books full of long words and complicated algorithms with him to read during the slow hours. Leonard would find himself trying to read them over Hikaru's shoulder but tended to just get a headache. 

All in all it was a pretty good job. That is, until Jim Kirk started showing up.

The first time he came in, Leonard was on brewing duty and so all he saw was a mess blond hair and a flash of a grin, the hurricane that was the Kirk charm passing right him. Len had been functioning on only three hours of sleep that day and so wasn't in much of a state to really notice that much. Certainly not the interested looks that had been cast in his direction by those twinkling baby blues.

The second time, Leonard had been late and was actually entering the coffee shop just as Kirk was leaving. Leonard was in a furious temper, having found his girlfriend, Jocelyn, with her tongue so far down Clay Treadway's throat Len thought they were trying to actually fuse together to make one huge dislikeable being. Like the opposite of mitosis or whatever. He'd made a bee-line for where Nyota had been sitting and had consequently missed the bright grin that had been flashed in his direction.

The third time, as they say, was a charm. It had been a slow afternoon and Leonard was slumped against the counter, reading from a battered paper-back. It was ten minutes to closing time and he was seriously considering locking up early so he could go read in the relative comfort of his own dorm room. Nyota had buggered off fifteen minutes ago with a garbled excuse about Mandarin translations and impending deadlines and really, who was Leonard, the man who turned up late to his shifts so often that Spock was seriously considering changing his rota so that he might actually be on time for once, to judge?

He was so absorbed in his book that he didn't hear the door open or the sound of heavy boots across the cheap wooden floor boards.

"Geez, what's a guy gotta do to get some service around here?" came the loud complaint, unreasonably close to Leonard's ear.

Len jerked upright, expecting some tight faced business man with one of those douchey bluetooth headsets but instead found himself looking into the grinning face of Jim Kirk.

"Enjoying the works of Miss Austen there, Bones?" he smiled.

Leonard slid Pride and Prejudice down under the counter, flushing slightly at being caught reading what his father would have labeled as a 'sissy' book.

"Jane Austen was a talented author and-" he broke off as his brain actually registered what he had just heard. "What the hell did you just call me?"

Kirk just shrugged. 

"I was curious and asked that tall, scary chick about you. She said you were called Leonard and that you're training to be a doctor and I mean, Leonard is a serious mouthful so I thought doctors look after bones so I'm just gonna call you Bones, hey can I have your number?" he grinned at Leonard, who just stood there, eyebrow nearly touching his hairline.

"Order a damn coffee," he eventually gritted out. The smile plastered over the kid's face faltered slightly but he made an order anyway.

"I'm Jim by the way. Jim Kirk."

Leonard just grunted and didn't write his number on the cup.


	2. Jim

Jim Kirk loves coffee shops. He loves the noise and the smell and the pretty baristas but unfortunately thanks to the ridiculously long hours he works at Scotty's garage, he doesn't really get to visit them all that often.

A typical day in the life of Jim Kirk would generally go something like this; get up around seven, crawl into the shower, use up all the hot water then drag himself through to his tiny kitchen. He would then attempt to find something worth eating that didn't look as if it had been hanging around since the dawn of time. Normally that ended up being lucky charms. He would then get changed into his greasy overalls and boots, drag his dying motorbike from the parking lot and then make his way down to Scotty's for eight. He'd then spend the next ten hours up to his elbows in engine oil, occasionally being shouted at by the good-natured Scotsman for getting distracted or daydreaming, but generally feeling as happy as a pig in muck. If he managed to get off on time (that is, never) he'd go get a coffee from the small place across the road where the old record shop used to be, before heading home for a microwave dinner in front of a low-budget sci-fi film before showering again and then bed. All in all, Jim thought he had it pretty good.

His visits to the coffee shop only became a solid part of his routine when his co-mechanic, Gaila, came in one morning clutching a large espresso and telling anyone who stood still long enough about the 'smoking hot' barista over the road. Jim had just laughed and shook his head, knowing Gaila labeled just about any guy who was even slightly above average looking as 'smoking hot'.

However, weeks of Gaila driving him to distraction going on and on about this guy's gorgeous eyes, dark hair and sexy southern drawl had Jim genuinely curious. Curious enough to find himself leaving the garage on time (!) to go see for himself.

The first time he went, he was served by a tiny, curly haired kid who looked about seventeen but took his order with almost child-like enthusiasm. Jim was very nearly disappointed in the lack of sexy, southern barista before noticing that the man in question was actually brewing the coffee, half hidden by a stack of paper take-out cups. With his view mostly obstructed all Jim could see was a mess of dark hair and a stupidly tight shirt over a stupidly toned back. And by stupid he obviously means really fucking sexy. 

The second time, there was no sign at all of Mr sexy barista guy, meaning he was served by an equally attractive woman (seriously though, are all baristas hot?) who took his order in a disinterested fashion that reminded Jim of one of those big jungle cats in those nature documentaries. A panther maybe. He'd asked her (very politely if he may say so) about Mr sexy and discovered that he was actually called Leonard and was studying pre-med up at the college. Jim thanked her for the coffee and made a mental note to himself to come up with a really kick-ass nickname for the man because come on, the man's called Leonard for pities sake. He did actually see Leonard as he was leaving the shop but the man looked like he was about to pitch a fit and clearly didn't see the grin Jim gave him.

It was third time lucky. Jim had been slightly late leaving the garage that day and only had about ten minutes before the coffee shop closed up for the day. When he entered he was delighted to see just Bones (as he had taken to calling him in his mind) stood slumped against the counter, so engrossed in his battered paper-back that he didn't even register Jim's presence until he was right by the counter itself.

"Geez, what's a guy gotta do to get some service around here?" he 'complained'. Up close he could see that Bones was reading 'Pride and Prejudice' and if that honestly wasn't the most adorable thing then really what was the point?

Bones jerked upright, allowing Jim to actually look at him properly for the first time and holy shit Gaila wasn't wrong, the guy was hot. 

"Enjoying the works of Miss Austen there, Bones?" he smiled.

The other man flushed as he slid the book down under the counter and honestly this guy was managing to be sex on legs and totally adorable at the same time and that just wasn't fair.

"Jane Austen was a talented author and-" he broke off, a frown pulling at his eyebrows, "What the hell did you just call me?"

Jim just shrugged, trying not to squeal like a school girl at the man's voice. It was all deep and gravelly and southern and just, was there nothing about this man that wasn't attractive?

"I was curious and asked that tall, scary chick about you. She said you were called Leonard and that you're training to be a doctor and I mean, Leonard is a serious mouthful so I thought doctors look after bones so I'm just gonna call you Bones, hey can I have your number?" he grinned at Bones, silently applauding himself for not hyperventilating as he spoke. Bones just stood there, eyebrow raised in a way that did funny things to Jim's insides.

"Order a damn coffee," he eventually grumbled. Jim felt his smile slip slightly but ordered his coffee anyway. He could see he'd just managed to annoy the guy and mentally kicked himself.

"I'm Jim by the way. Jim Kirk."

Bones just grunted and when Jim received his coffee a couple of minutes later, there was no number. 

It was worth a try, he thought to himself. Just have to try harder next time.


	3. Leonard

Leonard really had to hand it to the kid. He just wouldn't give up.

He told Kirk so after about the second week of putting up with the guy's shameless flirting. Kirk had just smirked at him.

"I don't believe in no-win scenarios, Bones," he'd said, ignoring the man's irritated huff at the nickname. Leonard had gratingly decided to put up with the name because really it was just too much goddamn effort to complain about it every time the kid spoke to him.

"So how about that number?" Leonard just rolled his eyes at the request as he had been doing every other time Kirk had asked him.

"I think I'm a little old for you," he said, knowing full well what the response was going to be. As expected, Kirk just scoffed. 

"Five years, Bones. Five years," he gave Leonard a last grin before moving down the counter to collect his coffee and then slinking from the shop, opening the door with a swing of his hips that made it very clear he knew Leonard was watching. 

And so what if he was? Jim Kirk was a very attractive young man and Leonard admitted even to himself that he would have to be blind to not appreciate that. It was just a shame the kid was an idiot to go with it.

They had settled into a sort of routine over the past two weeks. Kirk would saunter in and up to the counter like he owned the place, generally with a 'hello gorgeous' aimed at Leonard. Leonard would then tell him to order a 'damn coffee' at which point Kirk would ask for his number. Len would then roll his eyes and say something along the lines of 'I'm too old for you now get out of my face' causing Kirk to pout and try and convince him that 19 and 24 'weren't all that far apart' but Leonard would generally just ignore him at this point. He knew Kirk's order by now and tended to try take the money off the kid as quickly as possible so he would leave as soon as possible, but really when it comes to Jim Kirk, you just have to go with it.

Leonard would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy the attention a little bit, it's always nice to know someone appreciates you, even if it's only because of a pretty face, but really he couldn't be bothered. He'd had enough of relationships for now. Well that was what he told himself.

Truth be told, he was having trouble ignoring Jim Kirk and from the look Nyota gave him when he finally managed to tear his eyes from the door to give her the next customer's order, she knew he was too.

"Just give him your number," she said, "He'll stop bugging you if you do and I won't have to witness your very odd version of flirting every time he comes in."

"I do not flirt," Leonard spluttered slightly.

"You do too, you do this thing where you raise your eyebrow and sort of half smile and your eyes go all dark and it's really very sexy.'"

"I don't flirt," Leonard repeated after a slight pause of incredulity.

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do. Not"

Nyota just smiled her annoying smug-ass smile.

"Just give him your number, Leonard."

"If I give him my number he'll just bug me even more and I'd have to go out with him or something," he grumbled half to himself.

"You might find you actually like him, y'know."

"I very much doubt that," he said, so imagine his surprise the next day when he found himself scrawling his number along the top of the coffee cup, desperately trying to ignore Nyota's smirk as he did so.

It was those damn blue eyes that had done it. And the smirk. And the sandy oh-so-soft looking hair. The stained wifebeater that showed off the toned arms and tanned skin probably had something to do with it too and yeah Leonard actually really wanted to just run his hands through that hair and over that skin and goddammit he really should just give the kid his number.


	4. Jim

Jim had just refused to give up. Before he'd died, his dad would always tell him that there was no such thing as a no-win scenario, that you could always get something out of any situation. And Jim had got Bones' number.

He hadn't stopped grinning since he'd first discovered the black scrawl at the top of the cup, the sense of achievement that his attentions had paid off buoying him along for the rest of the day. 

It was only now, draped over his battered sofa, hair brushing the aged carpet and bare feet waving lazily in the air that he started to feel a tiny bit panicky. 

Should he text? Should he ring? Should he do it now so as not to seem cold or wait a couple of days in case he seemed desperate? Why was this so difficult?

In the end he settled with a quick 'hey, Bonesy ;)' and then stared unblinkingly at his screen until the new message icon started flashing up in the corner. With a squeak that he really should have been embarrassed about, he opened the message.

Dammit kid, isn't it past your bedtime?

Jim rolled his eyes before rattling off his usual reply.

Seriously, man. Five years.

The reply came almost instantly.

You are an infant. I bet you haven't even started shaving yet.

That drew a chuckle from Jim, who found himself replying almost as quickly.

You wound me, Bones.

Please don't make me regret giving you my phone number.

Never. I would suggest meeting up for coffee sometime but I expect that's not something you'd particularly want to do.

Damn straight. Beer is off the list too, what with you still being a child and all.

Hey, I've had more cheap cider out in my mom's parking lot than you can even imagine.

I'm sure. You free tomorrow? 

Jim could practically feel the eye-roll that almost certainly went with that text. He tried to make his next text as infantile as possible just to get back at the other man.

Hell yeah I am.This is America after all.

Infant. I'll pick you up at seven. Address?

Jim's victory dance around the room was really a sight to behold. He sent off the appropriate details with a 'see you then :)' and had been pretty much bouncing off the walls in excitement ever since.

Bones had apparently taken that last affirmation as a signal to end communication and while Jim was a bit disappointed in that, he honestly couldn't find it in himself to be really upset. After all, he was going to have Bones all to himself tomorrow evening and he went to bed that night with a grin on his face and butterflies in his belly.


	5. Leonard

Leonard should really know better than this. From the piles of discarded shirts slowly growing on his bed, anyone would think he was a fourteen year old girl off on her first date and not a twenty-four year old man. His roommate, Geoffrey, and Nyota were watching him reject shirt after shirt, an expression of amusement and bewilderment on his face and a look of growing frustration on Nyota's

"Len, just pick a shirt," she finally called as about the twentieth shirt was thrown on the pile.

Leonard just shook his head.

"They're all wrong," he picked up a teal coloured button-down, before setting it back down on the bed again. "These are all too formal. All my T-shirts are too casual, I have no tie to match any of these ones."

Geoffrey put down the medical text book he had been reading and moved over to where Leonard was stressing. 

"You're going on a date, not to a job interview. Here," He pulled a dark blue button down from the pile, "stick that on with your jeans and that grey jacket and converse or something."

Leonard grabbed the items being handed to him and stomped off to the bathroom to get changed. Geoffrey turned to find Nyota looking interestedly at him.

"Hey don't look at me like that, I grew up with three sisters. You pick stuff up."

Len exited the bathroom minutes later and Nyota took the opportunity to arrange his hair into something that didn't scream middle-aged republican. 

"There," she smiled, "now you don't look like someone's grandad."

Leonard fixed her with a look.

"Gee, Nyota, don't go overboard on the compliments."

She smirked.

"You look very dashing, Len. Jim Kirk won't know what hit him."

"Oh I think Jim Kirk knows exactly who's doing the hitting."

Jim was already outside the apartment block and sat on a low wall along the bottom of the steps as Leonard pulled up in his battered (but much loved) pick-up. As reluctant as he was was to admit it, the kid really did look stunning, the rays of the setting sun picking out golden highlights in his hair and brushing over his cheekbones in a way that made Leonard's mouth go dry. He had a plain black t-shirt on that clung to him in a way that was practically sinful and a pair of artfully ripped jeans covered legs that seemed to go on for miles and ended in a pair of scuffed Doc Martins. 

He grinned delightedly at Leonard as he pulled up to the curb, hopping down from the wall and crossing round to the passengers seat. Leonard caught the scent of his cologne as he stretched round to toss a battered leather jacket into the back seat. It was an earthy sort of smell but underneath there was still the metallic sharpness that comes from hanging around cars and motorbikes day in day out. Leonard decided he liked it.

"Couldn't wait, hm?" he asked as he pulled out into the road. Jim chuckled.

"Eh, I got bored. Nothing to do and I get restless."

"Why am I not surprised," Leonard drawled.

Jim honest to god giggled at that.

"It's why I went into mechanics; there's always something to fiddle with." He turned to Leonard, "why'd you want to be a doctor?"

"My dad was a doctor and my grandad too. Guess I'm just carrying on the family tradition."

Jim nodded, a slight frown creasing his bowline.

"But what made you really want to be a doctor?" he insisted.

Leonard hesitated slightly but Jim's eager face egged him on.

"My dad died and I wanted a way to make sure no-one has to go through what I did. It's stupid, I mean, I can't save everyone but if there's one more person in the world who knows what they're doing then there's a bigger chance of one more person surviving," he broke off, a scowl edging it's way onto his face.

There was a slightly awkward silence in the cab of the truck, the sort that comes after someone has shared someone deeply personal and no-one is quite sure how to respond. Jim finally broke it.

"It's not stupid," he said softly, "My dad's dead too. Got into a car crash and broke pretty much every bone in his body. They reckoned he died of shock."

He waved off Bones' murmured 'sorry' and a grin started to creep across his face.

"Hey Bones, you're nearly a doctor, right?"

"Yeah, what of it?"

The grin was now threatening to tear his face right in two.

"Fancy getting to know some of my bones later? I'm sure it'd be hugely beneficial for the both of us."

"Sorry kid, I don't put out on the first date."

"Aww you're no fun, Bones," Jim whined. Leonard looked sharply at him, but the grin was still in place and he found himself feeling a strange sense of relief that the other man wasn't just here for the possibility of sex at the end of the evening. He dutifully covered that relief with his usual gruffness.

"You sound like a petulant toddler," he grumbled.

"Whatever," Kirk laughed, "Where are we going?" he asked.

"A small pizza place I know. Does the best fries in Iowa."

"I think you'll find that it's my mom who makes the best fries in Iowa," Jim smirked at Leonard.

"Well then I guess you'll just have to settle for second best."


	6. Jim

The fries were actually pretty good. Not as good as his mom's, obviously, but pretty good nonetheless. The pizza was good too but in all honesty, Jim hadn't really been paying much attention to the food. His attention had been completely captivated by the utterly beautiful man sat across from him. 

They'd talked about anything and everything; travel, music, sports, politics, food, even coffee. Jim wasn't sure when he'd last had a conversation that wasn't about brake fluid or shoes and found himself enjoying it immensely. It was great to meet someone who could keep up with his rapidly changing line of thought and who seemed reasonably unphased at the seemingly random jumps in conversation. 

And Bones really was beautiful. Not handsome because that implied hard edges and angles. Bones was soft and warm with messy chocolate hair and shining mahogany eyes flecked with gold and full lips that were really just begging to be kissed. He was wearing a dark blue button-down although he had appeared to have forgotten how buttons actually work and so Jim was treated to a flash of collar bone everytime the man leaned over. It got kind of distracting if he was being honest. 

As the evening drew on, Jim began to realise that the whole 'grumpy asshole' act was exactly just that. An act. Bones was obviously someone who cared deeply and loved fiercely and Jim highly suspected that the grouchy exterior shell was just something that Bones had built up around himself to protect himself from the shit life throws at people. He found himself wishing he might be able to one day get inside that shell, close to Bones, the real Bones.

When Bones dropped him off outside his apartment later that evening, he was warm and happy and felt content in a way he wasn't sure he ever had been before. Bones walked with him up to the glass doors of the building and they stood and faced each other in the orange sodium glow of the streetlights.

"I had a really great time," Jim grinned at the other man.

Leonard hummed in agreement.

"We should do this again," he said softly, all traces of his previous gruffness completely gone.

"That'd be nice."

They hovered awkwardly for a second, unsure of where the moment was going. Bones broke the tension by clearing his throat and ducking his head slightly.

"Well, I'll see you later then."

"Yeah, course," Jim couldn't help but smile a little at Bones' discomfort as he turned away to punch his code into the electric lock. He was about to go through the door when Bones called out his name from about halfway down the concrete steps.

He turned to see the soon-to-be doctor coming back towards him and only just held in a delighted squeak as Bones soft lips brushed chastely against his own. The kiss was short but sweet and Jim thought he could almost taste the peach cobbler Bones had had for dessert, still clinging to his lips.

Jim grinned at Bones, their faces only inches apart. 

"I am definitely seeing you later," he practically purred and was delighted at the flush that brushed Bones' cheeks.

"You are too young to be making suggestions like that," the older man grouched but Jim just laughed, tugging open the glass door.

"Later," he repeated and with a last lingering smile, slid into the dim entrance of the apartment block.


	7. Leonard

Leonard was still in a daze next morning when he went in to work his shift at the coffee shop. Nyota picked up on his good mood immediately.

"Told you you'd like him."

Leonard arched an eyebrow at her smug expression but couldn't find it in himself to snipe back.

"What's he like?" she demanded, eager for detail and knowing she would get the information out of him eventually. Leonard knew too and decided to forgo the nagging and just get on with it.

"He is quite frankly, amazing. Anyone would think he's the fucking sun the way he smiles at you." He smiled remembering how Jim's smile made him feel like he was the only person in the world, like he was the only one who mattered.

Nyota cackled delightedly and clapped her elegant hands together. Leonard scowled at her.

"What?"

"You, Mister McCoy, are head over heels for that boy," she grinned. Leonard's scowl remained fixed.

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are. Too."

"Fine," Nyota's eyebrows shot to her hairline at the man's words. "But only just a little bit," he added hastily to the end.

"You're an idiot," she chided.

He sighed.

"Probably."


	8. Jim

"You're an idiot."

Jim spluttered, choking slightly on the coffee he'd been handed by Bones about five minutes previously, fingers lingering for maybe slightly longer than absolutely necessary.

"What?!" he managed, feeling the numbness of a seriously burnt tongue setting in.

"You had this gorgeous man right on your front step and you didn't take him inside and let him fuck you into your mattress?" Gaila gave him a sideways look. "Who are you and what have you done with the real Jim Kirk?"

Jim sighed.

"It's not like that," he mumbled, overcome with a sudden and uncharacteristic shyness. "I really like him, Gaila. Like, really really like him. I don't want to fuck this up."

Gaila stared at him for a long moment before a slow grin spread across her face.

"Oh my god. You're serious, aren't you?" she laughed and threw an arm over his shoulders, pulling him into her side in an awkward sideways hug. "My little Jimmy all growing up and getting serious about boys," she wiped an imaginary tear from the corner of her eye, "I never thought this day would come so soon."

"Gaila," Jim grumbled good naturedly, shrugging off her arm.

"Seriously though," she said. "I'm proud of you."

Jim would have likely replied with some intelligent and witty remark had their boss not leant out of his office to yell at them.

"Oi!" he shouted in his thick Scottish accent, "I do nae pay for ya to sit around, drinkin' coffee all day and chattin' about boys. Get back to work!"


	9. Leonard

If Leonard had only been a little bit head over heels for Jim by the end of their first date, then he was turning somersaults for the kid by the end of the first month.

There were so many things to love about the kid; the way he'd bounce into the coffee shop on a morning like some over grown Labrador, how his eyes would light up when he got excited and how he'd wave his arms through the air whenever he'd get worked up about something. His smile never failed to make Leonard's heart skip a beat and sometimes Leonard would find himself staring at Jim, drinking in all the tiny details; the curves of his lips, the faint laughter lines around his eyes, the flecks of cerulean in azure irises, the tang of metal and the faint smudges of oil along his arms. 

Jim Kirk was, to put it bluntly, intoxicating.


	10. Jim

Jim had never been so sure about anything in his life. Everything in his short time on this earth, his mother, his father, his brother, boyfriends, girlfriends, casual flings, had left him. Left him alone and confused and angry, but Bones. Bones was steady and solid and warm and comforting and really everything Jim had never really had before.

He was beautiful and grumpy and most of the time sounded like he was 74 rather than 24 but everything with Bones was clear. Jim knew when he was upset, when he was in a proper bad mood and when he was in a good mood. He knew when he'd be able to get away with being a pain in the ass and when he'd have to tread carefully and yep, Bones could be temperamental, but at least he didn't have to constantly second guess him.

In short, Bones meant stability, something Jim would be eternally thankful for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all I'm uploading cause I fucking hate this thing. I know it doesn't feel finished but y'know, why continue with something you aren't enjoying? 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
